The delivery of a therapeutic agent onto or within the body of a patient is common in the practice of modern medicine. In vivo delivery of therapeutic agents is often implemented using medical devices that may be temporarily or permanently placed at a target site within the body. These medical devices can be maintained, as required, at their target sites for short or prolonged periods of time, delivering therapeutic agents at the target site.